The Potter and The Snape
by Leilas
Summary: Before HBP! It’s Harry’s sixth year in Hogwarts and his friends betrayed him over the summer. So he found a very protective and possessive friend in Adrian Snape, Severus Snape’s son who transferred to Hogwarts. WARNING: SLASH! HPOC or OCHP Summery inside
1. Meeting and befriending Adrian Snape

**The Potter and the Snape**

**Sum: Before HBP! It's Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts and his friends betrayed him over the summer. So he found a very protective/possessive friend in Adrian Snape, Severus Snape's son who transferred to Hogwarts after his mother, Snape's wife died in a deatheater raid. Can their relationship go beyond friend or will Voldemort separate them and reign supreme?**

**WARNING: SLASH! Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing! Betrayed!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Evil and manipulative!Dumbles, Good!Slytherins, mention of abuse and (maybe) rape, bottom!harry**

**Parings: HPOC/OCHP, RWHr, (male) BZGW etc.**

**Note: Bill, The twins, Ginny and Charlie are on Harry's side… the other Weasleys are not…**

* * *

**Ch.1 Meeting and befriending Adrian Snape**

Harry James Potter is very bored. He had nothing to do but review through his old school books. He didn't imagine being in the Grimmauld Place could make him feel this bad! Not only does it reminded him that of Sirius, who fell through the veil not too long ago but it also somehow brings out Harry's worst nightmares. Harry sigh again, exit his room that he shared alone with no one and went down to the kitchen to find Hemione and Ron whispering quietly to each other.

"Hey guys…" Harry greeted them weakly and grabbed a toast.

"Morning Harry!" Ron cheered by stuffing loads of food into his mouth at once.

"De ju 'eer? Shunape shun's huming 'eer… FUVAY!"

Harry could barely understand what Ron just said as Hermione slap him on the back of his head.

"What did you say?" Harry questioned.

Ron gulped down his food before replying

"I said, did you hear that Snape has a son and he's coming to the Grimmauld Place today?" Ron gasped out then snorted, "He's probably a ugly greasy git with a ugly crook nose like his dad"

"Actually, you are quite wrong" a voice stated from the shadow

Stepping out of the shadow was a boy, sixteen, with silky not greasy shiny black hair that almost reaches his shoulder and was tied into a short ponytail. He has pale with slightly tanned complexion and icy onyx eyes. He has pink lips and an aristocratic nose that's very different from his father's. He wore a plain white long-sleeve t-shirt, a dark navy blue jeans with a pair of tennis shoes.

"My name is Adrian Snape. Nice to meet you" the said teen smirked as he saw the three teens in front of him gaped.

The teens were fun to tease. But what caught his attention wasn't the girl or the redhead who insulted him but rather the young savior of the magic world.

Harry James Potter was a beauty to behold. High cheek boned that game a royal/aristocratic effeminate look with silky black hair (like his own) that past his shoulder blade and into the mid-section which was poorly tie up a pigtail. Bangs falling out, passing his pointy chin so it was harder for Adrian to see the scar. He was very pale, almost vampire pale (how he manage that after all the outside work he don, I have no clue) that makes him look even more unique with his high elfin look. He has blood red lips and enchanting Avada Kedavra emerald eyes that hid behind those hideous glasses. The boy was lithe and thin with little muscle though he has some. One could mistake him as a girl if not for the lacking of a certain body parts. He was short, about five-six. Adrian himself is about six-two with broad shoulders and a six-pack.

"Hello, I'm Harry, they are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you" Harry's polite introduction snapped Adrian out of his musing.

"The pleasure's mine. You are sixth year aren't you? What's my father like?" Adrian asked

"HE'S SUCH A BLOODY GIT!" Ron shouted

Hermione slapped Ron and glared before berating him

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! AND GIVE PROFESSOR SNAPE SOME RESPECT!"

Harry and Adrian watched from the sideline smirking

Leaning over to Harry, Adrian asked

"Are they always like that?" Harry nodded

"Since first year they've been fighting like a old married couple…" Harry giggled.

Adrian's icy onyx eyes soften as Harry giggled. To him, that was a splendid sound.

"So… what's my father like? I never got to know him before…" Adrian stated, "I grew up only heard stories about him from my mother… of course, in the stories my father seems to be like some kind of hero… I'm just wondering what's other's point of view on him"

Harry looked up into the boy's eyes and sees the need for truth, so he spoke honestly

"Well… I only saw the bad side of him… one thing is because I'm in Gryffindore… another is because my father, James Potter, and your father are childhood rivals/enemies" Harry spoke softly

"To me, he's dark, evil, unfair and a bastard but over the years, I got to know him better and found out that my father is not that much of a hero that I've heard from others and found out why your father hate mine…" Adrian nodded as sign to continue.

"In their fourth year, my father played a prank that risked his life but my father saved him too and so he's in a life debt… so that's where some of the main hatred came from. And since I looked like a carbon copy of my dad… well I use to… people said I've changed physically a lot so I don't know about now but when I first came to the wizardry world, I look just like father and so he immediately hates me and so became very unfair to me… but overall, if he can see pass the past and see through the fact I'm Harry James Potter not James Brian (dunno James' mid name) Potter, then he's a pretty good man"

Adrian looked at Harry and can see that he's telling the truth so Adrian smiled. It was small but it was there and Harry caught it. And Harry smiled back.

For the rest of the morning, Adrian and Harry got to know each other and their lives while watching Hemrione and Ron bickered. That's how the adult found the four teens.

* * *

TBC… 

What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Lies, lies and more lies

**The Potter and the Snape **

**Sum: Before HBP! It's Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts and his friends betrayed him over the summer. So he found a very protective/possessive friend in Adrian Snape, Severus Snape's son who transferred to Hogwarts after his mother, Snape's wife died in a deatheater raid. Can their relationship go beyond friend or will Voldemort separate them and reign supreme?**

**WARNING: SLASH! Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing! Betrayed!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Evil and manipulative!Dumbles, Good!Slytherins, mention of abuse and (maybe) rape, bottom!harry**

**Parings: HPOC/OCHP, RWHr, (male) BZGW etc.**

**Note: Bill, The twins, Ginny and Charlie are on Harry's side… the other Weasleys are not…**

**Disclaimer: Everything that was mentioned in the HP series belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anything you've not seen in the HP series is mine!**

**

* * *

**

_For the rest of the morning, Adrian and Harry got to know each other and their lives while watching Hemrione and Ron bickered. That's how the adult found the four teens._

**Ch. 2 Lies, lies and more lies**

"Ahem"

That stopped the bickering from Hermione and Ron and interrupted the little get-to-know-each-other talk of Harry and Adrian. They turn to see Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, the Weasley family and Professor Snape, standing beside the entrance door.

"Professors!" Hermione blushed at being caught in a bickering with Ron.

"Well, looks like you trios have met Mr. Snape" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Adrian caught it and frowned. He didn't like that look.

"Nice to meet you Headmaster…" Adrian bowed politely

"Nice to meet you too Adrian-" Adrian immediately interrupted him

"You are to address me as Mr. Snape unless I gave you my permission to call me by my first name" Adrian stated coolly

Harry look at Adrian, trying to find why his new friend is being so cold to the headmaster and couldn't find any reason in his now icy eyes. Severus (I'm calling him either Severus or Savvy or Sev so it won't get confused with Adrian since they're both Snape) however couldn't be more proud of his son that he had never met before.

"Very well…" Dumbledore frown.

Inside, Dumbledore is slightly angered.

'Seems to me, the boy is bit too independent to manipulate… I'll set him up with Harry and when Harry befriend him, I'll have him under my control…' Dumbledore thought

"Do you wish to move your packages to your room Ad- Mr. Snape" Seeing Adrian nodded ever so slightly and brought him upstairs.

They walked down the dark hall and when they almost reached the end they stopped. Right in front of Harry's room. Harry saw this as he had followed them and questioned

"Professor Dumbledore? Is he sharing a room with me?" Adrian immediately turn and was about to say that Harry should keep his room and he will get another room when Dumbledore answered

"Yes, in fact, I wish you to inform Ad- Mr. Snape about Hogwarts if that's possible" Harry only nodded

"Wonderful!" and with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore summoned all of Adrian's luggage and then another wave and a similar bed appear in the opposite of Harry's bed.

"I'll leave you to unpack" and with that Dumbledore left

As Harry helped Adrian unpacked, Harry asked

"Why where you so cold to Dumbledore" Adrian looked up from sweeping the floor, thought for a moment and said

"I don't know why but I just got this feeling of something not good coming from him… it's just my instinct… but then again, my instinct have always been right and it's telling me to watch out for him…"

"Oh…" Harry said no more.

Harry pondered upon the fact whether to trust Adrian or Dumbledore. From what he heard about Adrian's life, his instinct is probably the best in the world but then again Dumbledore is the leader of light…. So how would he be no good? However, before Harry's head could explode from confusion, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Snape" Severus' voice came, "can I come in?"

Harry immediately opened the door for his most hated professor.

"Hello Professor…" Harry greeted him quietly and moved out of the room for the father and son pair to have a bit get-together seeing he is no longer able to help Adrian with unpacking anymore.

Harry went downstairs and waited till the duo would finish so he could ask Adrian to a game of Quidditch. A few moments later, Adrian came down smiling bit with a somewhat smiling Severus.

"Hey Harry! Have you been waiting for me?" Adrian asked hopefully.

Though Harry (being so oh innocent) didn't catch that, Severus sure did and he had to use all of his will power not to bang his head on the wall while thinking 'damn it! MY SON has a CRUSH on the BLOODY GOLDEN BOY!'

He could not however help but gaped when Harry nodded.

"I was wondering whether you want to play Quidditch or not" Harry stated.

Adrian looked at his father in amusement as he knows what his father's thinking before agree and together, Harry and him went to find the others to play.

The teens played all day and no body (except Ron) minded that they are playing with their beloved (note sarcasm) potion master's son.

During dinner, Adrian made friends with the twins, Bill and Charlie who was present that night might to Ron's chagrin. And later on, after dinner, made friends with Ginny who agree to be nice to his father if he were to tutor her in potions.

After dinner (and after making friends with Ginny), Ginny and Harry helped Adrian to catch up on all the years he had missed in Hogwarts. They were almost finished with the 5th years stuff (Adrian is a quick learner) when the twins burst into Harry and Adrian's room and asked the three to use the extendable ears to listen to the order's meeting that was going at that point.

"Is every one present? Good… now, I need every one's help so that we could control Adrian… he's too independent and will sway Harry away-" Dumbledore begun when Snape interrupted

"Hold it Dumbledore! I agree to spy for you doesn't meant that I will sacrifice my son in the process!" and murmurs where going around the whole room when Dumbledore yelled

"SILENCE! I'm sorry Severus my boy, but this is the only way it would work… IMPERIO! Now you will listen to me and will bring your son under control, do you hear me?" Dumbledore asked

"Of course Headmaster" Snape's voice rang out emotionlessly

Adrian turned cold at this point while Ginny, the twins and Harry gasped.

"Now, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley" Harry almost stopped breathing as he listened. They didn't tell him that they are in the order.

"What's your report on Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry has become a bit too independent but don't worry headmaster, me and Ron will convince him back under your control in no time at all. We have made sure that he doesn't go to the library much so he won't find out about his title as Lord Harry James Gryiffindore-Slytherin-Avalon-Black-Potter" Hermione announced before sitting down.

"Thank you Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said

Harry felt numbed. But he kept listening and before long, the meeting ended and the five teens moved into the shadow back into Harry and Adrian's room and discuss what they've heard that night.

"How could Remus agree to them?" Harry almost shouted but kept his tone down

"Harry, I don't think Remus is in the meeting…" Fred whispered

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"Well, Fred and I saw him storm out of the room angrily right before we went to get you guys" George answered.

"What's with the title then?" Adrian asked

"Must be because Harry got his inheritance…" George muttered.

Harry didn't get a chance to ask what an inheritance is when Mrs. Weasley barged in and pushed the three Weasley out the door and said good-bye to the two.

"You go to sleep, I'm gonna see what Hemrione and Ron's doing right now" Harry said and went outside the door.

Adrian shrugged and got ready to sleep.

_**-With Harry-**_

Harry crept down the hall very quiet and listens to Hermione and Ron converse in first floor.

"Mione, I don't get why we still have to watch over that asshole Potter!" Ron whined and Harry suck in his breathe.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione shouted.

"And beside, we get more money this way. Look, I wouldn't be friend with him if not for the money Dumbledore is taking out of his account. I mean, who want to be friend with a git like him anyways? But remember. Dumbledore promised us rich and fame! How good is that?"

At this point, Harry was about to cry as his eyes begin to sting but he will it back.

"I know…and we also get to be trained by professional aurors! I now know even more spells than that no good Potter brat! And guess what? Dumbledore assigned me as Potter's bodyguard and he won't know it! Um… Hermione… um… I have s-something to tell y-you… um… it's… I… I-I love you…" Ron confessed and Hermione stared at him before squealing

"I LOVE YOU TOO RONALD!" and with that Hermione flung herself at Ron who almost fell down from her weight (author cracks up).

"Come on, let's get to sleep, tomorrow is a big day, lot's of shopping to do and lot's of Potter money to spent!" Hermione clapped her hand in glee and Harry gasped.

"WHO'S THERE?" Ron immediately took out his wand and went upstairs.

Harry look frantically and found that he couldn't run now and was to face his doom (not really) when a pair of hand came out of the shadows and hid Harry with them.

"Shhh…. Don't move!" the voice hissed.

Harry knew that voice! It was Adrian!

Ron and Hermione looked around before deciding it's just a mouse and went into their separate room. Of course not before sharing a kiss, which both Adrian and Harry turned away in disgust.

Walking back into their room and after Adrian closed the door. Harry couldn't handle it anymore and flung himself into Adrian and broke down.

Adrian just stood there holding Harry in his arms while comforting him for a while before Harry finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

Adrian blushed at the site before carrying Harry in the bridal style back to his (Adrian's) bed since it's bit closer and put Harry down. He was about to leave when Harry tucked on his sleeves slightly asking

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Harry's innocent question made Adrian blushed a bit.

But he nodded and slips under the sheet and waited for Harry to sleep so he could get up. Not so long later, Harry turned so his back was facing the other direction and cuddle into the warmness provided by Adrian and threw his leg over Adrian so Adrian couldn't escape. Adrian blushed brighter and thank god Harry was asleep to see for it almost glow. He sighed before getting himself comfortable and slept not knowing few minutes later, his arms will circle around Harry's thin waist and body protectively, almost possessively.

* * *

TBC… 

What do you think of the slight Adrian and Harry fluff? I'm not so good at writing fluffy moments so I'll try to do my best… should I continue or did I messed up the whole story? (The author at this point went into a pointless rant and then start to cry… so just ignore her)


	3. Learning of Wills, Inheritances an

**The Potter and the Snape **

**Sum: Before HBP! It's Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts and his friends betrayed him over the summer. So he found a very protective/possessive friend in Adrian Snape, Severus Snape's son who transferred to Hogwarts after his mother, Snape's wife died in a deatheater raid. Can their relationship go beyond friend or will Voldemort separate them and reign supreme?**

**WARNING: SLASH! Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing! Betrayed!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Evil and manipulative!Dumbles, Good!Slytherins, mention of abuse and (maybe) rape, bottom!harry, mention of founderslash, and (maybe) Mpreg!**

**Parings: HPOC/OCHP, RWHr, (male) BZGW etc.**

**Note: Bill, The twins, Ginny and Charlie are on Harry's side… the other Weasleys are not…**

**Disclaimer: Everything that was mentioned in the HP series belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anything you've not seen in the HP series is mine!**

------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

"_Can you sleep with me tonight?" Harry's innocent question made Adrian blushed a bit._

_But he nodded and slips under the sheet and waited for Harry to sleep so he could get up. Not so long later, Harry turned so his back was facing the other direction and cuddle into the warmness provided by Adrian and threw his leg over Adrian so Adrian couldn't escape. Adrian blushed brighter and thank god Harry was asleep to see for it almost glow. He sighed before getting himself comfortable and slept not knowing few minutes later, his arms will circle around Harry's thin waist and body protectively, almost possessively._

**Ch. 3 Learning of Wills, Inheritances and Heritage**

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily and snuggled into the arms with a small smile. A low/husky chuckle rang beautifully.

Wait… Wait a minute… Arms? Chuckle?

Harry's eyes snapped opened, looked up and saw Adrian looking down at him. Harry blushed bright red.

"G'Morning sleeping beauty," Adrian grinned.

"Um… Adrian… can you let go…" Harry asked shyly

"I would but I can't" Adrian answered.

Seeing Harry's questioned look, Adrian pointed down. Harry following Adrian's finger and saw his leg was thrown over Adrian, successfully trapping him. Harry blushed 10 times redder. Harry made a sound really similar to a 'meep!' and immediately let go. Adrian however didn't loose his grasp on Harry. Instead, he tightened it, pulling Harry closer to him. So close that their lips almost touching. Harry blushed even harder than before. Adrian leaned in, almost kissed him when Remus suddenly popped right in.

Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement seeing their position (forgot to mention, Adrian's now on top of Harry… make more sense?). Adrian stared and silently cursed at Remus for ruining the suppose kiss while Harry (if possible) blushed even harder than before.

"Looks like I came at a bad time" Remus said cheerfully.

The two teens on the bed wondered how the heck could the man be so… happy and hyper-ish? They looked at each other; Harry blushed (once more) and quickly got out of bed (successfully knocking Adrian off too, much to his disappointment) panting heavily.

"M-Moony!" Harry greeted

"Seems like you two are getting along great!" Remus teased.

He laughed when Harry turned away facing the wall. But he laughed harder when the twins and Ginny rushed in to greet them. Unable to control himself, his eyes swelled up with tears from laughing.

"erm… mind explaining what's going on?" Ginny asked, looking quite amused.

The twins silently observed and saw-

-A heavily blushing Harry

-A slightly blushing Adrian but with more of a annoyed/disappoint look on his face

-A laughing Remus who's having too much fun teasing the poor heavily blushing Harry about something he and Adrian are getting along

-One messing bed with sheets falling off the edge

-The other bed looked like it had never been touched since the day before

And came to the conclusion- Harry and Adrian somehow slept together on one bed and Remus caught them

"Well, it seems that Harry and Adrian are closer than anyone here and seems to shared a mutual affection for each other" Remus laughed.

Fred and George snickered along while Ginny had a slight sly smile. Harry no longer wished to be teased, clear his thought and asked

"What are you doing here so early in the morning, Moony?" the question caused the laughing werewolf stopped immediately.

Remus' face grew cold and slightly angered as he remembers his reason for being here.

"I'm here to tell you the truth about your heritage, friends-" Harry cut Remus off rather coldly

"Don't bother Remus, I already know…" the others stiffened

"I see…we should get going then…" seeing Harry's tilted head, he explained

"You don't expect to gain such a title without any prove do you? We are going to Gringotts (sp?) and get all the papers done! And then we have to do some shopping and others things… oh so little time with so much to do!" Remus started to get very hyper scaring the crap out of the four teens.

"Erm… Remmy? Calm down, let me get dress first okay?" Harry asked and sweat dropped if he was an anime/manga character

"Ah, sorry…" Remus apologized sheepishly and waited outside for Harry to dress.

As soon as Harry finished, he came out with Adrian right behind him, they apparated to Diagon Alley. They quickly made their way to Gringotts (Note: Ginny and the twins didn't go with them, just Adrian, Harry and Remus) and walked to the front desk.

"Sir? I'm here with Harry James Potter about his inheritance and heritage plan (An: I know nothing about these kinds of things so I'm just making this up)" Remus stated to the goblin that looked up as if to check whether he's telling the truth before calling a goblin by the name of Gridonk and ask him to lead the trio to the Inheritance and Heritage plan room.

"Welcome! Have a seat. I am Gilphord, the Potter family financial lawyer (does these things even exist? I know nothing of these things so… there's gonna be lots and lots of confusion… so just go along with me here please!) Now, normally, a wizard finds out about his inheritance and heritage when they reach 17 but Mr. Potter here is a special case." This causes Harry to groan as he thought they are talking about the fact he's famous.

"Mr. Potter's late parents has us a letter a few days before they passed mentioning of telling Mr. Potter about his inheritance and heritage at the age of 13 if not earlier, 11. These are also mentioned this in their will however, it seems that Dumbledore have forgotten to mention about the will reading of his parents therefore was delay till a later date… on August 1 which I believe is a Friday, no? We are not allowed to discuss about wills until ninth day however, since you are already legally an adult, we are to show you your family vaults and also removed the underage magic detector from your wand, now please follow me gentlemen"

The trios got up and follow Gilphord out to the mini train and got in. They passed lots of vaults and they just sat there for a long time till they reached vault #15

'HOLY SHIT!' Harry's mind screamed. He knew the Potters are old but He didn't think it's old enough to gain such early vault. Remus chuckled a bit; he of course knew how old the family really is. And Adrian is just like any other Snape, inwardly shock though emotionless on the outside.

They got off the mini-train (I just love to call it a mini-train) and stood in front of the big, ancient wooden door. The three observed the entrance when Harry noticed something on the nameplate.

Instead of '_Potter_', the plate said '_Eorl_' (Note: I do not own this. I took it from LoTR, The House of Eorl. However, I have no idea what the name meant and this does not meant it's a crossover with LoTR… I barely understands that book… **sniff**) Harry look at it hard with curiosity before asking Gilphord.

"Gilphord? Are we at the wrong vault? The nameplate says Eorl instead of Potter…" This cause the goblin to grin whiles the other two to look at Harry weirdly.

Remus and Adrian look at the nameplate only to find the name '_Potter_' on it looking worn and dulled.

"Harry, are you okay? I don't see any_ Eorl_, it said Potter…" Remus asked.

Harry frowned and looked back at the nameplate and on it stood the word _Eorl _proudly in its glory.

"What? It said Eorl Remmy… Who is the Eorls anyways?" Harry questioned.

Remus was about to answer when their goblin guide starts to laugh. If not for the fact Goblins do have an emotionless reputation to hold up, Gilphord would be rolling on the ground, laughing his eyes out.

Seeing the laughing goblin, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"May I ask what is so funny sir?" the goblin composed itself before swearing the three to a wizardry oath before telling one of the most important secrets of the magical history.

"By the number of the vault, you should be able to tell the family existed about 2000 years ago at least. But if you search the history you wouldn't find the name 'Potter' anywhere for a long time. There were however, seven most famous ancient names. The Merlin, Avalon, Gryffindore, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and -lastly but not least- Eorl. As time goes by, all seven families were hunted after but mostly the house of Eorl. It was said that the house of Eorl, as it was commonly called, was probably the darkest and most powerful family of them all. They commonly uses ancient magic that's consider dark now-a-days though they never use it for evil." Gilphord paused for a minute to let those words sink in before continuing

" The family was hunted to the last of their member and that person was Arcangel which is Greek for Prince of all angels (no offense to those that are religious!). Anyways, Arcangel changed his name to Hedrick Potter so the hunters won't ever find out. Later on, when he's older, he married Merlin's great grandson (YAY SLASH!) Anniston (is that a girl's name? Is it a name at all?) And started the Potter family. So generations pass, the direct heirs of Avalon married into the Slytherin family and Salazar Slytherin was the result. So all there left was four of the seven families in public. But they too saw the danger and Slytherin was targeted first because of their family abilities- Parseltougue so Salazar faked his death. But of course, he can't lie to his lover- Gryffindore (FOUNDER SLASH!) so he decide to introduce to the magical world, Celestin Raven, the first 'suppose' muggle-born to be married into a pureblood family. Rowena Ravenclaw married to Jonathan Prince-"

Remus and Harry looked at Adrian who just stood there thinking (in a mantra)-

'OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!'

"-Helga Hufflepuff was said to have no children but truth is, Helga Hufflepuff was in love with Rowena Ravenclaw but it's only one-sided so before Helga Hufflepuff died, she name Rowena and Jonathan's child, Gwyn, her magical heir." Gilphord stopped here to take a short breathe before continuing again

"You really don't think a name's gonna make me think that you are the real Potter heir do you? The nameplate has concealment charm on it so only one with the real Potter blood could have seen through that charm with no help at all…" Gilphord smirked at the three's facial expression.

"Now Mr. Potter, place your hand through the door" Harry, Remus and Adrian looked at Gilphord as if he's crazy but the look on Gilphord's face told them he's not lying.

Harry slowly raised his hand and pushed it slowly against the door. To his surprise, his hand passed through immediately and before he could jerk his hand back, it's stuck there. The door seems to melt before it turns solid. Because it was so tight around his hand and Harry try to wiggle his hand out, he scraped his hand and his hand bled. The small drop of blood rolled down the door and into the little sink-like drain on the floor.

There were mechanic sounds. Loud sounds of locks opened after such a long time. Then, as if it was cut precisely and smoothly in the middle, the two doors opened like an elevator door.

Inside the vault were gold and silver, gem and jewelries, scrolls and books, ancient artifacts and weapons and paintings of the ancestors.

The three ooh and ah-ed. Gilphord laughed again before explaining it's best if Harry froze all his accounts/vaults after transferring their money to this vault so Dumbledore nor the ministry will have an access to his money. Harry immediately agreed and they got to the paperwork after getting enough money to last the three of them half year. The paperwork showed all the estate Harry owned.

The Slytherin Castle in Scotland

The Gryffindore Estate in Ireland

The Eorl Manor (somewhere, it was not stated for protection reason)

Avalon (The actual land)

The Potter Manor

Merlin's Castle

The Black Manor

The Grimmauld Place

And lots more.

After the paperwork, they went on discussing about Harry's heritage. But before that, they removed the underage magic detector.

"You are welcome to claim the title of Eorl too if that's what you wishes-" Harry cut Gilphord off with another idea

"I am official an adult therefore I'll be claiming my original title but I wish all of these information to stay out of public… Also, since they do not know Harry James Potter is emancipated, I wish to use another name in public as an adult. Oh and is there a way to modify my parents and Sirius will a bit?" Gilphord smirked with Adrian, as both hoping the Slytherin in Harry will rise while Remus looked shocked at Harry's Slytheriness.

Gilphord nodded and got out a bunch of papers and two silvery-blue transparent balls

"Please sign these papers- it proves that Harry James Potter is indeed emancipated" Harry signed it and all the other boring old stuff you have to do.

"Now, to create this person you were talking about… please describe him or her" Gilphord stated, waiting to write down everything.

"Well… I was thinking he might have pure black hair that's pretty long… longer than mine right now anyways… perhaps to my waist-"

"Tied up in a high pony tail!" Adrian suggested.

Harry looked at Remus who nodded a bit unsurely

"Tied up in a high pony tail… golden eyes (Remus raised an eyebrow at that and Harry just laughed while thinking of all the cartoons Dudley has watched before and there was this character from one of the cartoons that Harry really liked who has waist length black… well it was more of a really dark green color with yellow cat like eyes), cat like-ish, about six-three (Harry stuck out his tongue at Adrian simply because he a inch taller well… the man he's making right now is anyways), skinny but not overly skinny, with muscles but not those muscles like the muscle builders (the three human shuddered at the picture), a defined high-elfin face and slight pointy ears… oh and he has two piercing on his right ear and three on his left! And he has this dark aura around him too! In other words, he's a very dark person! " Harry described the person he had always dream to be.

Harry didn't notice Remus' jaw that was down on the floor nor Gilphord's widened eyes at such description. Adrian however smirked once more. For some odd reason, Harry felt that Adrian was trustful enough to tell the older teen his dream character.

"And he would be how old?" Gilphord asked, coming back into reality.

"Um… about 24 perhaps…" Harry didn't want to be too old but old enough to adopt an almost 16 year old wizard.

"And where would he be from?"

"Maybe America or Australia-"

"How about Japan?" Remus suggested.

The two teens raised an eyebrow in question

"Well, if this man is from Japan, there's no way to check whether he really exist or not or do a background check because Japanese ministry hates the British ministry right now and they are in some kind of war against each other" Remus explained

"Fine then, He's from Japan"

"And any background information?"

"His late parents are British but lived in Japan. They were the last member of the house of Eorl so technically he's an Eorl and the last living member and the only reason no one knows about them living in Japan was because they live under the name…" Harry paused to think up a Japanese name for the family

"Shinigami" Adrian suddenly stated.

All the occupants turn to look at him.

"It means Death god, though it will fit the guy…" Adrian shrugged.

Remus was about to argue, he wanted Harry to be a bit normal… and not stand out… then he stopped and thought-

Since when does Harry be normal anyways? He's Harry Potter!

Harry nodded as agreement to the name of Shinigami and that's when he realize something-

They've never chose a name for the man!

"His first name will be Arcangel, after the last Eorl and first Potter…"

"But isn't he suppose to be Japanese? He will kinda stand out ya know…" Adrian pointed out.

Harry thought for a moment and thought up a Japanese name

"Kane. His middle name will be Cain or Kane and in Japanese it sounds like Kah-Ney" Harry said.

Gilphord quickly wrote all these information down and after awhile, they finally created Shinigami (IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! I JUST HAPPEN TO LIKE THE WORD SHINIGAMI! And Shi just don't do for a last name) Kane A.K.A Arcangel Cain Eorl, the last heir of the Eorls and heir of the Potters (that will be explained soon in the will). Harry was to wear a necklace that contains a spell to change him into Arcangel with a thought and at the same time creates a Harry Potter clone and the necklace immediately turns into a chocker when Arcangel appears.

After this, Gilphord showed him the wills of his parents and Sirius, which is kept in the silvery-blue transparent balls. Muttering several spells, Gilphord tweak some part of the Wills and added somethings that will help Harry during the will reading.

The three left Gringotts after all that affairs was done and used a time-turner (seems Remus has most of this planned out) to go back two hours in which was when they went into Gringotts and went shopping for a wand. Harry of course had a hard time choosing a wand seeing he somehow became ambidextrous (I really want to become ambidextrous! It'll help my piano so much! **Sniff**) so he had to get two wands. The right wand was made of Dark Cheery wood, a magical Akita (Japanese dog) fur and basilisk's venom. The left wand is made of Shadow Wolf's fur and the same basilisk's venom. An unusual combination but it works perfectly.

After that, they quickly got their books (Remus knows the full list not just the list that was half cutoff by the order) and more books (on lots of different subjects but mostly ancient text and ancient magic and also a book on the Seven Ancient families as Harry wishes to understand more about the House of Eorl) and bought a bunch of new clothing for Harry, they apparated back to the Grimmauld Place just a few minutes before Breakfast (Time-turners really helps). Remus left immediately after making sure their stuff was well hidden and left as seeing he wasn't suppose to be here in the first place. Adrian and Harry both took a small shower and dressed in something more 'their' style (not!) and went down for breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------

TBC… What do you think? OMG, I messed up didn't I! NOOO NOW YOU ALL ARE GONNA HATE ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **SNIFF** **SNIFF** Weep noooooooooooooooooo! (Now Shinigami Rachi's sinking into depression) I have a question though… Is Adrian making his moves too early?


	4. The heir to the Potters

**The Potter and the Snape **

**Sum: Before HBP!!! It's Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts and his friends betrayed him over the summer. So he found a very protective/possessive friend in Adrian Snape, Severus Snape's son who transferred to Hogwarts after his mother, Snape's wife died in a deatheater raid. Can their relationship go beyond friend or will Voldemort separate them and reign supreme?**

**WARNING: SLASH!!! Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing!!! Betrayed!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Evil and manipulative!Dumbles, Good!Slytherins, mention of abuse and (maybe) rape, bottom!harry, mention of founderslash, and (maybe) Mpreg!!!**

**Parings: HPOC/OCHP, RWHr, (male) BZGW etc.**

**Note: Bill, The twins, Ginny and Charlie are on Harry's side… the other Weasleys are not…**

**Disclaimer: Everything that was mentioned in the HP series belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anything you've not seen in the HP series is mine!**

* * *

_After that, they quickly got their books (Remus knows the full list not just the list that was half cutoff by the order) and more books (on lots of different subjects but mostly ancient text and ancient magic and also a book on the Seven Ancient families as Harry wishes to understand more about the House of Eorl) and bought a bunch of new clothing for Harry, they apparated back to the Grimmauld Place just a few minutes before Breakfast (Time-turners really helps). Remus left immediately after making sure their stuff was well hidden and left as seeing he wasn't suppose to be here in the first place. Adrian and Harry both took a small shower and dressed in something more 'their' style (not!!!) and went down for breakfast._

**Ch. 4 The heir to the Potters**

At breakfast, Harry caught Hermione and Ron whispering and giggling at each other and glanced at Adrian who's sitting on his left. They both shared a look of disgust before nodding at each other. They've come to decide that they should tell Ginny and the twins about their plan at the will reading. They both stood up at the same time causing suspicion to rise in Hermione and Ron (they are the only ones that's at the table with the exception of Mrs. Weasley) and they looked at them suspiciously.

"Come on Adrian, you haven't finish reviewing through the last section of 5th year lessons yet. Come on, lets go get Ginny and after that we could go prank the twins if they aren't awake by that!" Harry said cheerfully and saw Adrian just shrugged a bit before turning to face Hermione and Ron

"Will you guys help me?" he asked with hope but an expert could tell that it was a fake emotion.

Hermione and Ron shook their head as Adrian and Harry expected and replied with a no

"Oh well, come on then!" Harry grabbed Adrian and dragged him out the room to find Ginny.

They found Ginny and the twins in the twin's room thinking up a plan to prank Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys! We have something to tell you!" Harry announced happily.

Ginny and the twins stare at Adrian and Harry before smiling (twins) and squealing (Ginny). Harry looked at them curiously while Adrian widened his eyes before shaking his head muttering about jumping into conclusion and stuffs like that.

"Erm… are you guys okay?" Harry asked

Ginny nodded and the twins grin before patting Harry on the back.

"Never thought you two would move this fast!!!" they laughed and cheered.

Adrian was feeling like banging his head on the wall while Harry is just totally confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked, tilting his head to one side.

The twins stopped cheering and the smile on Ginny's face dropped.

"You mean you two aren't dating yet?" Ginny asked as if it's very hard to believe.

Harry blushed immediately and Adrian just continues to bang his head upon the wall.

"No… what made you think that we are- oh… oops…" Harry now wants to run away and hide in a dark hole and never come out.

"Anyways…" Adrian had finally stop banging his head upon the wall, " we are here to discuss about our trip to Diagon Alley"

"What" Harry sat down in front of the three Weasleys and started to explaining about their trip

"In nine days, there will a Will reading of my parents and Sirius. In my parents' will, it was stated that I should be notified of my heritage and inheritance at the age of 13 if not earlier, 11. But since I wasn't there for all these readings, it was postponed till Aug. 1st It was also stated that I'm emancipated since god knows when but any ways, I don't want anyone to find out about me being an adult, I've created this man from Japan name Shinigami Kane" Harry didn't make a move of mentioning about the house of Eorl "He's 24 and the heir to my parent's fortunes"

This statement had Ginny, Fred and George quite confused. They start to ask why when Adrian silenced them. Listen carefully outside, his sharp ears detected Hermione and Ron who was coming near the door. Immediately summoning a 5th year book, he flip to one of the last pages and asked the Weasleys questions on it. Harry who too for some reason heard the two spies decided to play along. The other three were confused at first but quickly caught on and decided to lecture Adrian on that chapter he flipped too. It was about magic animagus.

"Do you think we have a chance to become a magical animagus?" Adrian questioned.

"I don't think so… it's hard enough to become an animagus… a magical animagus would be too hard. Though maybe Harry has a chance." Ginny smirked at the annoyed look on Harry's face.

"How would you know that if you didn't try?!" Harry demanded.

"How about this, we'll have a competition on who's the first to become a magical animagus. If that's not possible for you then just a normal animagus will do" The twins suggested at the same time.

Adrian and Harry shared a look and both grinned kinda like a lunatic and replied.

"You're on!"

Outside the room, Hermione and Ron listened and left immediately to report about the twin's challenge of being an animagus. Once they left, Harry and Adrian went back to explaining about their plan.

"See this necklace? It contains the spell for me to transform into Kane but at the same time makes a carbon copy of me so it won't raise any suspicions. When you see Kane, just act surprised okay?" That's all Harry had said before he really did started on tutoring Adrian.

Ginny and the twins wanted to asked him why Kane's the heir to the Potter fortunes if no one knows he's Harry. But somehow, Harry managed to avoid that question for the next nine days.

Morning came and Harry woke up instantly from his bed. He looked at the other side and saw Adrian still asleep in his own bed and smiled. For the past nine days, Adrian had helped him avoid the headmaster, Hermione and Ron and the other members of the order. However, Ginny and the twins did inform him of peoples that are thinking of whether to trust Dumbledore or not. There's Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and of course Bill and Charlie and there're also some other non-important people of the ministry that's starting to doubt the headmaster.

Adrian suddenly groans and starts to turn-n-stuff and woke up.

"Is it just me or did you wake up before me for once?!" Adrian asked with a raised of an eyebrow which reminded Harry that Adrian's Snape's son.

"… Um… don't do that…" Harry stated

"Do what?" now the eyebrow raised higher and Harry slowly scoot away from that look

"That eyebrow raising thingy… it reminds me of your dad… it's kinda creepy" Harry smiled nervously

"Oh… Okay" and Adrian dropped the eyebrow

"Sorry… I didn't meant it like that… it's just… it looked a bit weird on you… since I've seen it a lot on you dad and…" Now Harry is stumbling.

"It's okay, I know what you meant" Adrian stated quietly.

The two just stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Ginny burst into their room

"Gah! Ginny! Don't do that!!!" Harry panted, grabbing where his heart is

"Sorry" Ginny quickly apologized before getting to the topic

"The orders left for Diagon Alley already!!!" Ginny screamed

The two males quickly sat up in their bed and yelled

"WHAT?!" They looked at each other before stumbling out of their beds and put on their clothes.

A sudden pop indicated that Remus has apparated into the room.

"Harry! The will reading is starting in less than 10 minutes!" Without warning, Remus grabbed Harry who grabbed on to Adrian and pop out of the Grimmauld place.

Ginny felt a bit sad because she was left out but the twins soon came and took her with them.

At Gringotts, in the will reading room

"Welcome, today is the reading of Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black's will." The goblin announced to the audience, which contains the headmaster, the Weasleys (Ginny and the twin are not there), lots of other order members and the Malfoys.

"Now lets- Where is Mister Potter and Mister Lupin?" the goblin asked

"They will not be attending the will reading tonight…" Dumbledore immediately answered.

"Well, I'm sorry but the will reading can't go on unless either Mister Remus or Mister Potter is present." The goblin stated.

"WHAT?! That's not fair! They aren't the only ones that mentioned in the will ya know!" Ron yelled.

"If was stated on both the Potter will and the Black's that if one of them is not present, then the reading will not go on" and thus this caused a big argument.

As the goblin and some of the orders argued, no one noticed the twins or Ginny popping into the room except Bill and the Malfoys. The Malfoys were getting annoyed by the silly argument and was going to stun half of the peoples in this room when Remus, Adrian and the golem Harry appeared. Kane also came but he came through the shadows and was hidden in shadows.

"I guess there's a chance for anything to happen!" Adrian stated dryly.

All the peoples of the room and the goblin turned to look at the trio. Most were shocked but Dumbledore was inwardly furious.

'Damn it! Remus! That lousy no good werewolf!!! This would ruin my plans!!!' Dumbledore thought.

"Both Mister Potter and Mister Lupin are present now along with their guest, Mister Snape Jr. The will reading may proceed now if you would…" Remus stated, ignoring the glare Adrian sent.

"Very well" The goblin said and took out the two silvery-blue transparent balls and taps the first one, which is the will of Lily and James.

As soon as the goblin taps it, a hologram image of Lily and James floats up into the mid-air. The hologram was so real that it felt as if the real person was here! He then taps the second ball and Sirius soon joined them.

"Hiya everyone!" James greeted cheerfully before he noticed the Malfoys.

As soon as he saw the Malfoys, he went hysterical and pointed at them

"HOLY CRAP!!! WHY IS THE MALFOYS IN THIS ROOM?!" and starts to freak out.

The Malfoys weren't so please with this until Lily hit her hubby on the back of his hologram head. Sirius is just in the background shaking his head and muttering about idiot and other nonsense.

"Narcissia is my best friend! Of course she would be invited!" Not wanting to anger his wife even more, he apologized to the Malfoys.

However, Lily's statement cause a lot of head turned.

Draco turned to look at his mother as if she's a traitor before noticing his parents' calm expression and starts to wonder.

Both the golem and Kane looked at them with a weird expression on their face while most of the others were gaping.

"AHEM!!! Thanks you, as you all know, this is the will reading of Lily and James Potter and also Sirius Black so would mind pay attention to the deceased?!" Sirius all but shouted.

As soon the people turn their attention on the floating three, they begin their will reading.

"From the Potters to Remus, 300,000,000 Galleons and two manors. One in Miami, Florida while the other in Scotland.

To Sirius, we give you three Mansions in Wales, Spain and Ireland and 300,000,000 galleons.

To the Malfoys, we give your family 200,000,000 and two mansions in France and Wales.

To Dumbeldore, we give you 100,000,000 galleons and no more

To the Weasleys, we give you 300,000,000 galleons and a manor in London.

To the order, we donate 500,000,000 galleons and hope it will help you all in the war

To our son Harry, we give you 1,000,000,000 galleons, the Godric's Hollow, 1 estate in Kyoto, Japan, 2 summerhouses in both Hong Kong and Beijing, an apartment in Shanghai and a castle in England.

And lastly, to our heir-"

This was disrupted by lots of confusion and shouting by the order, Weasleys and Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by heir?! Isn't Pot- I mean Harry you heir?!" Ron demanded rudely.

Lily and James gave Ron a look and looked at each other.

"It's not a known secret and we never made it known but we've never made Harry our heir. I know it's unusual but we felt that it's better if we made him (Kane) the heir. In a sense, the position belonged to him in the first place. So to our heir, Shinigami Kane, we leave you the rest of the vaults, the ancient books, all the other unclaimed estates and the custody over Harry if anything is to happen to Sirius" Lily smiled at the shadow

"WHAT?!?" All the order members and Dumbledore shouted

"HE CAN'T GET CUSTODY OVER HARRY?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!!!" Dumbledore stated worriedly.

Then Dumbledore looked around before smirking

"That's impossible for this Kane doesn't exist. If he does exist, then he should have been here already" Dumbledore said smugly as if he won this battle or something.

"You really are an old fool aren't you. I've been here all this time" Kane (Harry) said, stepping out of the shadows.

There was a collective gasp as people were startled.

"Hello Lily, James, Sirius" Kane bowed a bit to the three floating holograms who bowed back.

"We were wondering where you were. How are your parents?" James asked, floating like a ghost, circling Kane.

As if on cue, Kane became stiff as stone and acted out this little part he had practiced with Adrian.

"My parents has passed a year ago," he said icily. "I'm now the head of the clan"

"W-What happened" just like they (Remus, Adrian, and Harry) wanted, Lily starts to weep about their friends being dead and they never even realized.

"Voldemort attacked us… seems like there's something my parents had that he wanted but they refuse to give it to him so he killed him…" Kane said simply.

The other occupants in the room stared at Kane because they didn't hear anything about the 'attack' on a family in Japan.

"That's not possible! Voldemort never attacked Japan!!!" Hermione said being all so smart and all…

Expecting this accusation, Kane replied coldly

"I've never said they were in Japan at that time…" he glared at her making her shiver and backed away.

"Oh no!!! Poor Ari-chan and Kai-san!!!" Lily bawled.

Below her was a ghostly river flowing. Remus, Adrian, Kane, James and Sirius all sweat dropped at that sight.

"Ari-chan? Kai-San?" Narcissia question.

She had never heard these two names from her late best friend and is very suspicious of this Kane character.

No body except the Malfoys noticed the way the four (Kane, Harry, Remus and Adrian) tensed.

"You know, Ari-chan, my pen pal that lives in Japan!" Lily states as if it is obvious.

"I though her name was Hanashimi…" Narcissia said.

She did remember that Lily had a pen pal in Japan though.

"That's her last name! Her first name is Arisu, you remember Alice Flower? That's the English name we both came up for her remember?!" Lily said.

An understanding light came into Narcissia's eyes as she remembers about Alice Flower.

Kane, Adiran and the golem turned to look at Remus who had this oh-now-I-remembered look on his face. When Remus notices their glare, he put on this sheepish look and mouthed

'Oops… no wonder Japan came into my mind'

The three sighed and thought

'Thank god! Phew!'

Still, Naricissia looked unconvinced. So Lucius decide to ask the boy. Even though he hated Potter but Narcissia is friend with Lily Potter and she would probably kill him if he isn't nice to Lily and her son and any friends of hers.

"How old are you boy?" Kane, though showed no movement nor emotion on the outside but he flinch a bit on the inside because of boy

"24, graduated out of Magical Academy of Japan 4 years ago… Currently the head of the Shinigami clan and the only child of Hanashimi Arisu and Shinigami Kai if that's what you truly wanted to know" Kane answered.

Lucius was impressed. Not only did the boy not show any indication of submission or fear like the rest of the lots (most of them anyways), he also looked underneath the question and answered with a air of confidence that made him proud (Oo!!! Lucius is too ooc!!! GAH!!!)

"Very well… and your career is…"

"Though I am the clan head but I'm also a Doctor both magical and non-magical (east and west)" Thank god Adrian suggested that he should have a career just in case (2 nights ago) so they decide on being a doctor and somehow (from all the books in the Potter vaults) found a few spells that would give knowledge in medicine.

Before Lucius start to ask another question, Sirius interrupted

"HEY! HELLO!!! I STILL HAVE A WILL TO READ YA KNOW!!!" Sirius half shouted and half wined.

Grumbling slightly, Lucius turn to give Sirius a death glare that Sirius just ignored.

"From Sirius Black to Remus Lupin, I give you 3,000,000,000 galleons, a manor in Scotland and a cottage in Ireland.

To Harry Potter, my sweet little godson (the golem blushed bit and glared while Kane just glared with twinkles in his eyes) I give you 5,000,000,000 galleons, the Grimmauld place, the Black Manor and the Black Castle in a remote island off of England. And also the three Mansions in Wales, Spain and Ireland and 300,000,000 galleons previously gained from Lily and James Potter.

To the Malfoys, I give your family 2,000,000,000 galleons, the second Black Library and three manors in different part of France and a beach house in California.

To Dumbledore, I give you and your order together 500,000,000 Galleons

To Tonks, I give you 300,000,000 and a vacation house in Hawaii

To Mad-eye, I give you 300,000,000 Galleons, an apartment in Florida and a vault full of books on Dueling and such

To the Weasleys, we give you 100,000,000 galleons for being Harry's friends

To Hermione, I give you a vault of books on magic and 50,000,000 Galleons

To Shinigami-San, I give you nothing of property since you've gained a lot from Lily and James so I'll the custody of Harry and the Main Black library

And lastly, To Severus Snape, I give you 5,000,000,000 galleons, and the last Black Library as an apology"

A few people looked shocked at that but the others understand and smiled a bit. Even thought Severus was under the imperius spell, he still thanked Sirius from his heart.

Adrian smiled knowing his father is truly happy by this.

Then the holograms disappeared after giving Harry and Kane both a hug.

"This is the end of the will reading so please if you don't mind, leave" The goblin grunted seeing as he was now very tired

Though Dumbledore was pissed, he didn't show but after they all got out of the daylight he approached Harry.

"Harry-" but as soon as he said that Kane came over putting his hand on Harry's shoulder who smiled at him and gave him a hug

"I didn't think there's anyone left in this world that has a connection to my parents except Moony now…" The golem faked a little cry

Kane offered 'Harry' a small almost non-existent smile.

Now in his mind was Shinigami Kane, the last of the Eorls and not Harry James Potter. He needs to think like that for this all to work. So for now, he closes his memories of Harry Potter and brought forth the memories of Shinigami Kane. That ability is something he had since young and it's a very dangerous ability.

Dumbledore looked at the interaction between the two and was starting to get really pissed off. To him, this Kane character is very suspicious and will really likely ruin his plans.

"Ahem… Kane-san?" Dumbledore asked with fake politeness

Kane ignored him.

"Kane-san?" Dumbledore tried again

And once again, Kane ignored him ticking Dumbledore off even more. Mrs. Weasley was about to yell at him when Ginny called out

"Shinigami-san!" Kane turned and looked at her

"Yes?"

"My headmaster wants to speak with you" she smiled getting the idea

"Oh Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Kane then turned to look at Dumbledore with waiting eyes, "What is it that you wish to speak to me about Dumbledore-san"

Now Dumbledore was puzzled but he ignored that for now

"Ah… well… yes, I was thinking that since the school year would be starting soon, perhaps Harry should come live with us and of course you are also welcome" his eyes twinkled a bit

"Is Remus-san going join us?" that cause a bit of uneasiness in the order.

"Well… Remus is not part of the um…"

"Harry and I aren't in there either…"

"We could offer you a place in there"

"But Remus-san is not allow back isn't he?

"Yeah-"

"Then I'm not joining your little gang. I'm not exactly fond of here… it has… an air of… fear… yes, that's why I'll be taking Harry with me back to Japan… of course his friends are allowed to come if they wish to" Kane said and turned around, preparing to go

"But his schooling-"

"I'll see to it when the summer is over, you don't have to be worried about that" Kane stated coldly

Ignoring everything else, he turned to Harry and asked

"You could choose a few friends that would be willing to join us in Japan if you would like" 'Harry' thought for a moment and replied

"Adrian and the Weasleys and Hermione of course!" Harry turned to looked at the mentioned people

Adrian nodded happily and Ginny was beaming. The twins put on a double evil prank face and Bill just smiled. Hermione wished to go but Ron told her no and that they need her back in the order so she sadly rejected the offer. Charlie rejected the offer because he still has work to do in Romania though he really wished he could go and the rest of the Weasleys just said no.

Harry pouted a bit but in the end wasn't able to convince either Hemrione or Ron to go so they start going back to Grimmauld place to pack up when Moody stopped them this time

"Tell me boy, are you really going to take care of Potter here?"

"Obviously yes, it's past of my duty and therefore I shall see to it being done"

"Very well, I better see some change in Potter when he gets back alright?" Though no one else knows what that meant, Kane sure knows. Moody meant change as in mental and physical changes.

"Of course"

**-------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------------**

**So… what do you think?**

**Did I mess up really bad or did I just suck at writing?! Sniff R&R please!!!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu- Thank you**


	5. On the Plane

**The Potter and the Snape **

**Sum: Before HBP!!! It's Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts and his friends betrayed him over the summer. So he found a very protective/possessive friend in Adrian Snape, Severus Snape's son who transferred to Hogwarts after his mother, Snape's wife died in a deatheater raid. Can their relationship go beyond friend or will Voldemort separate them and reign supreme?**

**WARNING: SLASH!!! Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing!!! Betrayed!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Evil and manipulative!Dumbles, Good!Slytherins, mention of abuse and (maybe) rape, bottom!harry, mention of founderslash, and (maybe) Mpreg!!!**

**Parings: HPOC/OCHP, RWHr, (male) BZGW etc.**

**Note: Bill, The twins, Ginny and Charlie are on Harry's side… the other Weasleys are not…**

**Disclaimer: Everything that was mentioned in the HP series belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anything you've not seen in the HP series is mine!**

* * *

"_Tell me boy, are you really going to take care of Potter here?"_

"_Obviously yes, it's past of my duty and therefore I shall see to it being done" _

"_Very well, I better see some change in Potter when he gets back alright?" Though no one else knows what that meant, Kane sure knows. Moody meant change as in mental and physical changes._

"_Of course"_

**Ch. 5 On the Plane  
**

Kane sat on the plane, looking through the window to see the land getting smaller and smaller until it was out of site. He sighed and thought back to commotion and the deal he made with Dumbledore in the Grimmauld place.

**---Flashback---**

When they reached the Grimmauld place and start to pack up, Dumbledore tried and tried tons and tons of time to convince them from going to Japan. But each plea was ignored and Kane had the urge to flick the meddling fool off but decide against it.

"Please reconsider" Dumbledore plead once more

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO!" Kane was on the verge of loosing control of his emotions and that could be very bad.

"But still! Harry is close to the school this way so you don't have to consider of wasting money on traveling and such!"

"That would be helpful but I've already decided to take Harry to Japan where he could get some **PROPER** training" Kane grounded out

Seriously, right now he's Shinigami Kane, a head of a clan, suppose cold and emotionless person. But because of Dumbledore, his image of a Shinigami is almost ruined.

"Here, let's make a deal. I will take Harry and his friends to Japan for some proper training and you could have him for the week before school"

Dumbledore thought for a bit and knew he wouldn't win this argument so he decided to agree with that term

"Very well… what are you going to teach Harry?" he questioned but Kane just gave a mysterious smile and disappeared.

'WHAT THE CRAP?!' Dumbledore shouted inwardly and ran out of the room trying to catch the man

Stepping out of the shadows, Kane smirked a bit before waving his hands, silently packed all his and Adrian's belonging. Disappearing into the shadows again, this time he went down stairs to make as if he could travel in shadows. It's possible but he hasn't mastered that… yet. When he reaches the kitchen, he found Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger with some other people searching frantically.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked when she enter the room

"We're trying to find Kane, he disappeared when we were talking" Dumbledore explained

"I thought the British custom is similar to that of Japan when indicating an acquaintance, you use the last name instead of the first," Kane growled lightly, stepping out the shadow

"Mr. Kane! I may not know who you are but you will show respect to the headmaster this instance!!!" Mrs. Weasley screeched

Kane shot Mrs. Weasley an annoyed look and ignored her. He went to the door and yanked it open revealing Fred, George, Adrian, and 'Harry' trying to listen to the conversation.

"K-Kane" Harry stuttered.

"Harry… have you all packed yet?" seeing the nods coming from the twins and Ginny. He waved his hands again and all their belongings are in place.

As if on cue, Remus pops out of nowhere and smiled

"All ready to go!" Kane nodded at Bill who smiled and hugged his parents who had a strained smile on.

Taking some of the luggage, he put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and apperated out of the place. Fred grabbed Adrian and popped out with George who carried the rest of the luggage. Kane grabbed on to Remus' shirt ever so slightly that no one took notice of it and popped into the airport. Of course, without saying

"See you when school starts"

**---Flashback ends---**

Finally he could relax. He's away from Dumbledore and his meddling order at last. Slowly, he closed his eyes and delved deep into his mind and relaxed his ceaselessly turmoil thought. Slowly, one by one, he let his façade, his thoughts, his feelings, and his point of view from Kane loose. Like a loosely wrapped strand of strings, it gently peeled off the stick. Allowing the personality of Kane to rest for a few minutes before tightly and orderly wrapping Kane's personality back onto the stick.

For the split seconds the mask Kane was dropped, Harry took over… never minding the danger of such ability. Never took noting of the thick fog forming in the back of his mind. He never realizes that 'Kane' would lead to more devastating results.

"So… what should we do when we get to Japan?" 'Kane' asked

"Well… I was thinking to check out the properties you've inherited and start from there…" Remus answered

Kane thought about it for a while and decided, why not? They have to start somewhere…

"Hey… What's going on here?" and came the voice of one Bill Weasley.

Kane and Remus sighed. They had forgotten that Bill is on board with them. Shooting a pleading glance at Adrian who returned with a smirk and a shook of no, Kane started explaining everything to the group.

**---An hour later---**

'Finally! I could breathe!' Kane thought after an hour of detailed explaining to the Weasleys.

"So you're saying that Harry is actually you?" Ginny asked

"Um… yeah"

"THAT IS AWESOME!!!" She squealed, ignoring the stares that's sent her way

"It is?"

"Yeah! I wish I could do that… to have a duo identity…" she sighed dreamily.

The guys decided to leave the slightly insane Ginny to her fantasies and left her alone for the rest of the trip to Japan.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry peeps, I know you been waiting so long for the next chappie and it turns out to be soooooooooooooo short! But currently I have a problem. See, I'm not sure if I want to write down what happens in Japan or if I want a time skip and continue with the story in Hogwarts after the summer and review what happens in Japan. I'm probably doing the latter (cuz I'm a very lazy person and I'm going back to China on July 5th… so yeah…) thank you again for reading my fic!!!**


	6. Announcement! Yes, sadly, it's here

Ok! A warm hello to everyone who has favorited, subscribed or whatever to my stories! I thank you for you love and kindness! Really, I do! It's you guys that still reminds me this world still exists.

As of right now, I have only one project going. Everything else is discontinued. I apologize to all who have waited patiently (for years-do you guys still even remember me?) but it's mostly because I'm just not into these fandoms anymore. Enough to read but not enough to write.

Most of these discontinued stories are up for deletion (I really doubt many would miss them). Below is the general list of what's happening:

Prince of Demons-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Welcome to Hogwarts-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Different Yet the Same-**Discontinued** (up for deletion)

The Potter and the Snape-**On Hiatus**(Possibly rewrite? Or up for deletion)

Naruto Returns-**Discontinued**

It's all your fault you old coot!-**Complete**

Master Equals Servant-**Complete**

Right now, the only project I have lined up is an expansion of _MES_. So to those curious people who have asked for this, well here you go. It'll be a couple of months before anything will appear but I thought I should give all of you a heads up.

Also, in order to fuel my creative juices and give all my fat, lazy plot-bunnies some exercises, I'm taking short fic requests. I can't guarantee I would know the fandom and write well enough but an exercise is an exercise. If I do write them, I will post them on tumblr (possibly on ) and notify you.

Now that the administrivia is over. You can all return to your normal, happy fic reading days! Thank you!


End file.
